btifandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
Earth is a planet in the Olympian Galaxy, the birthplace of the human race. It is technically under the jurisdiction of the Mortal Republic but is self-governed, with no formal contact with any other planet. Despite its isolation and its primitive technology, it plays a crucial role in galactic politics, being the birthplace of Noriko Null and the headquarters of the Vanguard. History Originally called Terra and either created or discovered by Gaea 4.5 billion years ago; it was later under the rule of Demeter. (Beyond The Impossible #183) Humans evolved on this planet and under Demeter's supervision they were used to populate the galaxy; the last common ancestor to all humans living in the Olympian Galaxy is thought to have lived between 600,000 and 1 million years ago on Earth. (Beyond The Impossible #194). In 2630 B.C.E, an Egyptian called Imhotep discovered the dead body of a Lar alien and unwillingly activated the Nexus for the first time in modern history. (Beyond The Impossible #183) The planet was later called Ithaca and was the birthplace of Ulysses (Beyond The Impossible #131) and Herakles (Untold Tale Of Vesta); during the Trojan War, Ulysses brought several Drylon devices to Earth, including the Palladium. (Beyond The Impossible #45) With the Palladium isolating Earth from faster-than-light travel and communications, Earth came to be known as Lethe, "the planet forgotten by the gods". Following the end of the Trojan War, it was assigned to the newly created Hestia sector. In 753 B.C.E. Hestia was permanently exiled from Olympus, effectively sealing Earth from the rest of the galaxy for over 2,000 years. (Untold Tale Of Vesta). Eris was also exiled to Earth as punishment for unknown crimes, meeting Hestia in the 6th century. (Beyond The Impossible #75) Two Drylon devices were discovered here in the 1930s (the Core in Japan by the Tanaka family and the Heart Of The Universe in Greenland by German scientist Heinrich Null): about fifty years later, a pregnant Leiko Tanaka used both devices to teleport herself out of Earth. Working with the Mortal Liberation Front, she implanted the Nexus inside her womb and returned to Earth. (Beyond The Impossible #49) Soon after the eighteenth birthday of Noriko Null, Leiko's daughter and Heinrich's great-granddaughter, Athena traveled back to Earth to activate the Nexus inside her brain. (Beyond The Impossible #2) Noriko and her team, the Vanguard, soon defeated the Many sent by Hermes and the Talos sent by Hephaestus, Earth's first experiences with alien attacks. (Beyond The Impossible #7 and Beyond The Impossible #16) SPOILER WARNING: Plot details after Beyond The Impossible #95 Earth would have to deal mostly with domestic issues until Artemis attacked during the Vanguard's absence, destroying Beijing and a naval coalition of several countries, with massive loss of life. (from Beyond The Impossible #86to Beyond The Impossible #95) SPOILER WARNING: Plot details after Beyond The Impossible #95 Earth was again the target of an invasion, this time by the Guild, but was saved by the Vanguard. (from Beyond The Impossible #177to Beyond The Impossible #191) Stats First appereance: Beyond The Impossible #2 Also known as: Terra, Ithaca, Lethe Capital city: '''New York City (unofficially, as headquarters of the United Nations and the Vanguard) '''Population: '''7.5 billion '''Affiliation: '''Unincorporated territory of the Mortal Republic '''Former rulers: Gaea, Demeter, Hestia, Hephaestus (formally, never ruled), Eris (formally, never ruled) Form of government: '''Self-governing world divided into loosely organized sovereign nations, 193 of which call themselves the United Nations '''Distance from Olympus: 28,000 light-years Known facts: '''faster-than-light travel and communications impossible with conventional means due to the presence of Drylon technology '''Technology: Class-7 technological advancement (Beyond The Impossible #176) Military personnel, including reserves: 64 million (Beyond The Impossible #176) '''Trivia: '''the exact location of Earth is a closely guarded secret. Despite this several non-native people are currently aware of this information, including Athena, Hermes, Alexer Syzar, Artemis, Eris, Tyche and several high-ranking Demons Category:Places Category:Planets